


A Court of Stars and Love

by starfallinginlove



Series: A Court of Stars and Love [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACoSaL, AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, London, Multi, POV Multiple, Portals, Velaris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/starfallinginlove
Summary: A portal opens up, and Cassian and Feyre are sent to investigate. But they get sucked into the portal, and it closes behind them, leaving them immersed in 21st Century London.They meet Elly, a girl with a deadly secret, who might just be able to get them back home get them back home....·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·Pretty much everybody POV- set about 3 years after the events of A Court of Wings and Ruin.





	1. F E Y R E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portal appears, and the Inner Circle decide who is to go and investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this isn't going to be for NaNoWriMo anymore (I can't wait until November!) so here is Chapter 1 - enjoy!

_Still, you catch me by surprise when I look in your eyes_  
_When you turn and say that you love me_  
_Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before_  
_But every day I love you a little bit more_

**_JLS - LOVE YOU MORE_ **

**Chapter 1**

"There's a portal?" I ask, sudden fear enveloping my heart.

Azriel winces and nods, "It appeared about 10 minutes ago, on the outskirts of Velaris. My spies report that this portal is leading to somewhere not from this universe. They have never seen anything like it."

I send a message to Rhys down the bond.

_Rhys?_

_Yes Feyre Darling?_

_We have a slight issue._

_What kind of issue?_

_A 'a portal has just opened up on the outskirts of Velaris leading to another universe' kind of issue._

_Shit._

There was a pause.

_Give me a minute and we'll be there._

"Rhys and Cass are coming back from Lord Devlon's camp." I report to Az.

"Good. The more of us who go to investigate, the better."

Sure enough, Rhys and Cass came sauntering into the kitchen, followed by Mor and Amren, not one minute later. Rhys walks over to me and places a kiss on my brow while snaking his arm around my waist.

"We need to check it out." Cass says.

"No Cass. We were all going to sit around and have a tea party while there's a gateway to another universe just outside Velaris." Mor quips.

"No need to be sarastic Mor."

"I think Feyre and Cassian should go." Amren says.

"Just them two?" Rhys asks.

"Did I say anyone else?"

"Wouldn't it be safer with more of us."

"I am perfectly capable of this, thank you very much." says Cass.

"Are you okay with this?" Rhys questions.

I nod.

_Be careful._

_I'm always careful!_

_I mean it. If anything goes wrong just come back._

_I'll be fine._

_I love you._

_Love you more._

_You should. I'm amazing._

I snort.

"Do we want to know?" Cringes Mor.

I just smile and head up the stairs. I get to Rhys' - no our room - and peel off my baggy clothes and slip off my fluffy slippers. I replace them with my Illyrian fighting leathers. I take off my wedding band.

I remember our wedding, on my 21st birthday on the Winter Solstice. It was absolutely perfect. My dress was black as night, with tiny crystals woven into the fabric. It wasn't big or poofy, like that awful wedding dress I wore on my wedding day with Tamlin. No this dress was much more understated.

Rhys was wearing black as usual. We said our vows, and he slipped the ring that I won from the Weaver before I'd even agreed to marry him onto my finger.

I didn't get any sleep that night, but I didn't care.

I bounce back down the stairs, waving to Nuala and Cerridwen as I go.

Cass is already waiting by the front steps.

I kiss Rhys deeply, until Mor gives a pointed cough.

"See you later." I say.

"See you soon, Feyre Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed it! Find me on other sites:
> 
> Instagram - @starfallinginlove  
> Tumblr - starfallinginlove.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad - @maybeitsdella


	2. C A S S I A N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Cassian go to investigate the portal.

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

**_Jason Derulo - Marry Me_ **

**Chapter 2**

Honestly, I wish our court could have a moments peace without something potentially world-ending or devastating happening. This portal could have opened up anywhere, on any day, but no - it just had to pop up on the outskirts of Velaris, four hours before I was due to go out with Nesta and gods-damned propose. Nesta also claimed to have news of her own to share which was intriuging.

I didn't make the same mistake as my brother with the mating bond. I told her a week after we got back from the war. To my surprise, she did not throw a vase at me, or drop me half-dead in the mud. Instead, she chucked me the half eaten cupcake she was holding.

Needless to say, I ate it in one bite so we could move onto the other activities involved in accepting a mating bond.

That had been three and a half years ago, and we had never gotten round to getting married. But now is the time. I honestly can't wait any longer.

On the steps of the town house, I spread my wings in sync with Feyre. I feel the rush of the air flirting with my wings. I will never, ever, get bored of flying.

We set off in a comfortable silence, which is unusual for us. I know that I am distracted by trying to figure out what in the Cauldron Nesta wants to tell me, but Feyre, I don't know why she is being so silent.

"What are you thinking?" I question, hoping something truly horrible is not wrong.

"Nothing big." She responds.

"Well then, you can easily tell me, can't you?"

"Insufferable Illyrian bastards." Feyre mutters under her breath. "Fine. If you really have to know, my favourite book series has ended on a completely heartbreaking cliffhanger and the next book is not going to be released until September next year."

I try not to, but I can't surpress a snort.

Feyre is sulking because pieces of shredded tree and ink?

I look ahead, and see the border to Velaris. It's not hard to spot. The well maintained wildlife of the city abruptly stops and leads way to untamed beauty.

Both areas are nice to look at, but there is something to being somewhere not affected by building and the general population of Velaris.

And that's when I feel it. A fierce tug to my right, more almost powerful than even my ability to fly away. My wings start to pull against an invisible currently. I suddenly remember Feyre. She had not been flying for long compared to most Illyrian's, and even though she was strong compared to most who learnt to fly outside of childhood, she wasn't completely there yet. And with the tug of that portal, I need to get a hold of her and pull her away. I grasp her hand and fall into flight beside her.

Even though we both keep pushing, we get nowhere.

Something isn't right. The portal starts to pulsate, flashing scarlet, then deepest obsidian. I pull even harder onto Feyre's wrist, to try and get away but my wings can't move us.

The world goes quiet as Feyre looks at me.

"My magic isn't working." She says. "I've tried to winnow, contact Rhys, Cauldron I've tried all of my magic and nothings happening."

I calm my breaths and stare at her right in the eyes. "I promise we'll be okay."

She nods.

We keep pushing and pushing because we just can't get sucked into this portal. Because we may never find our way back here again. And that isn't going to happen.

I don't know whether it's because we a gradually getting pulled nearer, but the portal is increasing in size.

An explosion of power and dead noise separates Feyre's hands from my grasp, and I feel myself shooting for the portal before everything turns to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Instagram - @starfallinginlove  
> Tumblr - starfallinginlove.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad - @maybeitsdella


	3. F E Y R E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre's POV of getting sucked into the portal and their first minutes in the New World.

_I believe in you and me_  
_I'm coming to find you_  
_If it takes me all night ..._  
_Everything will be alright_

**_Everything Will Be Alright - The Killers_ **

**Chapter 3**

I know Rhys told me to get out if things started to go wrong, but I physically can't.

My magic feels like its being stretched in a thousand directions, making it pretty much useless for helping Cass and I getting out of this portal.My wings are trying as hard as they can to push me out of the grasp of the portal. But it's not working.

I feel strong hands grasp my arms, and Cassian falls into flight beside me.

Now that both Cass and I are pushing together, the rate at which I'm spiralling towards the portal has decreased.

That is, until the portal starts to blast blood red, then darker than a nights sky. I lock the image in my head.  _Beautiful Oblivion_ is what I'll call this one.

He pulls even stronger onto my wrist, to try and get away but even the power of both of our wing's pushing together can't move us in this infernal tornado.

I try my magic one last time but nothing happens.

"My magic isn't working." I pant. "I've tried to winnow, contact Rhys, Cauldron I've tried all of my magic and nothings happening."

Cass stares at me right in the eyes. "I promise we'll be okay."

I nod, trying to believe him.

Our wings keep beating, to stop us from entering this Cauldron-damned portal.

But it's all in vain. One last surge from the portal has Cassian's hand separated from my grasp. All I can hear is a scream, and I could swear it comes from behind, from my beautiful, selfless mate.

*****

"Feyre... Feyre... FEYRE! Wake up! Come on. Feyre..."

I grunt.

"Thank the Mother your okay. I thought..."

I squint open my eyes and am assaulted by the bright midday sun.

"I'm okay. Where are we Cass?"

I look to the side from the alleyway we are in. Shiny metal objects glide through the streetsfaster than a fae on steriods. The street is densely packed with houses, and humans - only humans - pace down the streets, all rushing in different directions.

Cassian grimaces. "That's the problem. I have no fucking clue. I was hoping you could work a little of your daemati magic?"

I nod and send an spear reaching for the nearest persons mind. We are on the outskirts a city called London, in England. There are no Fae in this world. That much was clear. Those metal things rushing on the ground are cars, the main method of transport in this place.

I relay all of this to Cassian.

"You better glamour us Feyre."

I screw up my eyebrows at him.

"Considering Fae don't exist in this realm, I might get a few weird looks walking around with a pair of wings." He clarifies.

"Good point."

For myself, I just glamour the feint glow of immortal health, the long mess of my limbs and my ears. I fashion myself against a few girls who seem my age - black furry coat, red jumper, black pants and yellow shoes that seem to be called Converse.

For Cass, well let's just say I have some fun. I get rid of all his Illyrian features, and then continue on to die the tips of his hair green, like a boy who walks past, and then place him in a luminous yellow jumper which says 'Be Happy',  black skinny jeans and a pair of shows like mine but in navy.

Once I'm finished, Cass looks at me dead in the eye, and mutters something along the lines of 'I will kill you' (but much less polite), and gives me an incredibly vulgar gesture.

Before we can walk out of the alleyway, I am assaulted by a barrage of noise along the bond from Rhys.

_FEYRE WHERE ARE YOU?! FEYRE! FEYRE!_

I respond.

_We're okay, just a slight problem, we are stuck in another world in a place like London. Has the portal disappeared on your end too?_

_Thank the Mother you are okay. Oh dear, that's not great. It's disappeared on our end took. Don't worry, we'll get you back._

I send Rhys everything that happened since we saw the portal and started to get sucked into it.

Raucous laughter comes down through the bond when he sees the current state of dear old Cassian.

_He's never going to hear me the end of this._

_I'm stuck in another dimension Cauldron knows where. Isn't a High Lady allowed her fun?_

_I'm not complaining, Feyre Darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I knew lots of you wanted Rhys in hot pink, but I couldn't work it into this chapter so I got you Cass in luminous yellow instead! I promise you will have Rhys in hot pink and Az in bright orange by the end of the story 


	4. R H Y S A N D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inner Circle react to Feyre and Cassian being stuck in the other dimension and Nesta shares some shocking news.

_It's in the moments when you're left all on your own  
_

_And it hits you from out of nowhere_

_You try to hide it sometimes unsuccessfully_

_With a smile that fades quickly_

**Cynthia Erivo - Fly Before You Fall** _  
_

**Chapter 4**

After speaking down the bond to Feyre, I hold my head in my hands. Mor gives me a questioning look.

I look towards Az and he nods his head. He already knows.

"What's wrong?" Mor asks.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I reply.

"Bad." She says.

"Well, the bad news is Feyre and Cassian got stuck in another dimension after the portal they got sucked into closed up."

Mor looks at me in alarm.

"And the good news?"

"Feyre glamoured Cassian's hair green and put him in a bright yellow jumper."

Mor, Az and even Amren snort with laughter, and for a second, it doesn't feel like my entire world has imploded.

"What was that?" Nesta demands as she suddenly storms into the room.

"He said that Feyre glamoured Cassian's hair green and put him in a bright yellow jumper." Mor drawls.

Nesta shoots Mor a withering glare.

"I meant before that, you dumbass." Nesta snaps.

"Nesta!" Elain scolds.

"Cass and Feyre are stuck in another dimension," I say.

Nesta's face goes pale and slack, and Elain helps her into the plush, velvet armchair behind her. 

There is a moment of silence, and then...

"GET THEM BACK!" Nesta snarls.

"We are trying!" Mor argued.

"You don't understand," Nesta whispers.

I try to figure out what she means. Of course, I understand - it's my mate stuck there too. I study the carpet for a second. It's soft and black with stars so bright they seem to sparkle. Suddenly I smell it. It's faint so she obviously can't be that far along, but...

"You're pregnant?" I ask Nesta.

A tear slips from her grey-blue eyes - just like Feyre's, but made of steel, not new ice. She inclines her head.

Elain moves forward to hug her around the shoulders, and for once, Nesta doesn't shrug her away.

"How long have you known?" I murmur.

"This morning, I went to a healer in secret. I was late but I didn't want to get Cassian's hopes up. You know how hard it is for the Fae to conceive. I thought I'd been taking the tonic but I must have missed one." She smiles.

I look at her to get her to continue.

"I was going to tell Cassian tonight. I booked a table at that fancy restaurant along the Sidra on the way back from the healers."

"We need to tell him," Mor says.

I look away, preparing for the argument that was going to ensue at the order in that sentence but to my surprise, all Nesta says is "I know but I want to tell him myself and neither of us has that stupid daemati stuff."

I raise my eyebrows at her but reply "You could tell me in the same way you were going to tell Cassian. I send the memory down the bond to Feyre using our  _stupid daemati stuff_. Then Feyre shows the memory of you saying you are pregnant to Cassian."

"Thank you," says Nesta.

Just then I get a message from Feyre.

_Goodnight you prick._

_Goodnight my love._

I excuse myself from the room, feigning a headache and the need for an early night.

Walking up the stairs, I spy my favourite painting Feyre ever made. Starfall. Somehow, she managed to encompass the feeling of the joy of Starfall.

I continue walking up the stairs. I only stop as I enter our room and her scent hits me like a blow to the chest. I miss her. Horribly. And the worst thing is this  _helplessness_. My mate is stuck Cauldron-knows-where and neither of us can do anything.

So I just lay down on her side of the bed, laying my her on her pillow, just so that I can kid myself that my brave, bold, beautiful mate is still with me, just for one more night.


End file.
